


1년 5개월

by hashtagartistlife



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagartistlife/pseuds/hashtagartistlife
Summary: 너의 흔적을 쫓는, 흘러가지 않았던 17개월.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, 이치루키





	1년 5개월

집안 곳곳에 너의 흔적이 남아있다. 

너는 이미 떠나갔지만 영력이 없어도 보이는 네 흔적은 벗어날 길이 없다. 너를 보낸 날 방에 돌아와서 보는 벽장, 아직 네가 튀어나와서 호로다! 라고 일갈하며 장갑을 낀 손으로 내 가슴을 한대 치고 갈 것처럼 반쯤 열려있는 문, 그 사이로 삐져나온 곱게 갠 이불들. 서랍 한켠에 개켜진 너의 교복. 책상 한 구석에 네가 반쯤 쓰다 만 숙제. 악필도 이런 악필이 없지만 필요할 땐 한없이 우아하고 고고하게 변하는 너의 서체. 그런 네가 즐겨 쓰던, 내 연필통에 꽃혀 있는 토끼 무늬의 샤프. 

냉장고를 열어 보면 네가 좋아했던 안미츠와 오이가 나를 반긴다. 유즈는 저녁 테이블을 세팅할때 무심코 한 자리를 더 세팅하다가 고개를 갸웃한다. 아버지는 평소보다 더 부산스럽지만, 무언가 조심스러운게 자리하고 있는 부산스러움이다. 카린은 내 눈을 마주보지 않는다. 동생들의 방엔 아직도 침대가 세개 놓여있다. 동생들의 방이니 언제 치울지는 나와는 무관하지만, 왜인지 그 둘은 내 눈치를 본다. 나는 모른 척을 한다. 

네가 좋아했던 애니가 티비에서 흘러나온다. 네가 좋아했던 노래가 거리에서 들린다. 네가 좋아했던 만화가 도서관에서 눈에 띄인다. 아, 이 시리즈 네가 궁금해 하던 건데. 다음 권이 나왔다는 걸 너도 알까. 무심코 집어들었다가, 계산대에 가기 전에 정신을 차린다. 책을 다시 놓는다. 

학생의 수가 졸지에 홀수가 되어버린 반에서, 내 옆자리는 여전히 비어 있다. 5분 거리마다 내 옆구리를 툭툭 치며 이것이 무엇이냐고 설명을 요하던 네 목소리 없는 수업은 이상하게 집중하기가 힘들다. 오치 선생님은 출석부를 부르다가 내 이름 후에 잠깐 멈칫한다. 쿠로사키 다음에 오는 쿠치키— 가 선생님의 입안에서 맴돌다가 끝내 나오지 않는다. 그럴 때마다 타츠키가, 오리히메가, 미즈이로가, 케이고가, 차드가, 우류가 나를 걱정하듯 뒤돌아본다. 

우리가 점심을 먹는 옥상은 화창한 날에도 무언가 가라앉았다. 네가 끝끝내 혼자 열지 못했던 주스팩이 내 도시락 위에 곱게 얹어져 있다. 케이고가 수다를 떤다. 네 이름이 나온다. 짧고 어색한 정적이 흐른다. 이내 미즈이로가 화제를 돌린다. 곧 겨울이니, 스케이트장을 가는 건 어떻겠냐고. 벌써 시간이 그렇게 흐른 건가. 너와 함께 갔던 스케이트장은 여름 내내 문을 꼭 닫고 있었다. 

집안 곳곳에 너의 흔적이 남아있다. 네가 떠난 지 3개월, 6개월, 9개월, 1년이 지나도 너의 잔재는 여전하다. 유즈에게 멀쩡한 벽장 놔두고 바닥에 옷이 이게 뭐냐고 잔소리를 듣는다. 카레를 먹을 때마다 몰래 한 그릇을 방으로 들고 가야 될 것만 같은 충동에 사로잡힌다. 내 교복은 한 사이즈 큰 걸로 교체되지만, 너의 교복은 여전히 내 서랍 한 구석에 고이 개켜져 있다. 도서관에서 벌금 쪽지가 날라온다. 온 방을 뒤져서 네가 작년에 빌리고 반납하지 않았던, 먼지쌓인 만화책들을 찾아낸다. 그거 하나 반납하는 게 뭐라고 손이 덜덜 떨린다. 

집안에, 학교에, 내 온 삶에 너의 흔적이 없는 곳이 없다. 작별이다, 라고 너는 그랬지만 이리 긴 작별일 줄은 몰랐다. 너는 몸만 가면 됐지만 나는 이곳에서 너의 흔적 하나하나를 너를 보내는 것처럼 보내주어야 한다. 카린과 유즈의 방엔 다시 침대가 두개이다. 오치 선생님은 더이상 내 이름 뒤에 멈칫하지 않는다. 네가 보던 만화책은 반납했고, 벽장은 다시 내 옷으로 가득 찼고, 더 이상 우리 가족 장보기 목록에 안미츠와 오이가 올라오는 일은 없다. 그럼에도 너의 흔적은 아직 차고 넘친다. 세헤라자데처럼 천일 낮과 밤을 꽉 채워도 너와의 이별은 끝이 날 것 같지가 않다.

너의 흔적은 있지만 너만 없는 이곳에서 나는 기다리면 안 된다는 걸 잘 알고 있다. 이게 네 나름의 최선이었다는 것도 잘 안다. 깔끔한 이별이 뭐라고 너는 그날 이후로 사패장 한 자락도, 머리카락 한 올도 내 앞에 보이지 않는다. 네게는 이게 깔끔해 보였나, 원망이 가득 차는 밤들도 수두룩하다. 이럴 거면 차라리 내 기억도 지우고 가지. 이럴 거면 차라리 네가 죽기라도 해서, 언젠간 네가 돌아올 거란 막연한 희망마저도 갖지 못하게 하지. 나의 선택이었다고 하기엔 내게는 선택지가 없었고, 너의 선택이라고 하기엔 네가 나를 얼마나 잘 아는지 알기에 너를 원망하더라도 하룻밤을 넘길 수가 없다. 깔끔하지는 않지만 이것이 최선이다. 네가 나를 보러 왔으면 나는 평생 네 흔적을 벗어날 수 없었을 것이다. 그렇지만, 그렇지만—

1년이 지난다. 1년 1개월이 지난다. 1년 2개월이 지난다. 1년 3개월이 지난다. 너의 흔적은 희미해지지 않는다. 다만 무뎌질 뿐— 다만 다들 자기 삶을 향해 나아갈 뿐. 너의 흔적을 붙들고 한발짝 떼기가 두려워 제자리걸음하는 나와는 다르다. 나는 아직, 네가 나를 떠나간 그 날에 멈춰 서 있다. 너도 다른 사람들처럼 미래를 향해 걸음하고 있을까, 너를 만약에 다시 보게 되면 내가 알아보지도 못하게 바뀌어 있을까, 그래서 나 따위는 더이상 네 안중에도 없을까. 너를 다시 보고 싶지만 보기가 두렵다. 잊는 것은 더더욱 두렵다. 세계를 구한 영웅의 말로는 이렇다. 뭐 하나 두렵지 않은 것이 없어서, 한 발짝도 내딛지 못하고 세상이 나를 스쳐가는 걸 바라만 보고 있어야 한다. 겨우겨우 한 걸음 내딛어도, 세상은 이미 열 걸음 앞서가고 있다. 너는 나보다 얼마나 앞서가고 있는지 보이지도 않는다. 

1년 4개월이 지난다. 1년 5개월이 지난다. 네가 떠나간지 17개월, 케이고가 네 이름을 부른다.  매정하지 않아?  매정하다. 매정하기 짝이 없는 너지만, 그걸 케이고에게 들키긴 싫다. 아니라고 얼버무린다.  보고 싶지 않아? 보고 싶다. 그러나 보기가 두렵다. 그러니 내 대답은 거짓말이 아니다.  전혀.

집안에는 더이상 너의 흔적이 쉽게 눈에 띄지 않는다. 학교에서도 더이상 너의 빈자리가 티나지 않는다. 그럼에도 불구하고 나는 아직 작별을 끝내지 못했다. 내 안 곳곳에, 너의 흔적이 남아 있다. 아마 평생 지우지 못할 흔적이. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

(1년 6개월이 채 안되는 늦여름, 내 가슴엔 빛나는 칼이 꽂히고, 너의 흔적과는 비교도 안 되게 눈부신 네가 내 앞에 다시 나타난다. 너 없는 세상의 스피드를 따라잡을 수 없어서 변하지 못했던 내게, 너는 변하지 않는 것은 마음이고, 그리 말할 수 있다는 것은 강한 거라고 해준다. 비가 그친다. 유리가 깨지는 소리가 들린다. 멈춰진 시계는 다시 재깍거리며 멈춰있던 시간을 만회하려 하는 듯 분주히 돌아가고—

나는, 너만을 본다.)

**Author's Note:**

> 트친님이 던져주신 연성거리 (집안 곳곳에 너의 흔적이 남아있다)에 너무 필 꽂혀서 한시간만에 후루룩 써내려간 뻘글이에요. 루키아 없는 17개월간 이치고는 참 생각할때마다 안쓰럽네요...


End file.
